


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam to the rescue, Batfamily, Crack, Damian and his 'improving' games, Fluff, Friendly Slade Wilson, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Suspicious Bruce Wayne, Threats to babies, happy daddy dick grayson, he deserved it don't worry, scheming Tim Drake, spolier: they kill Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Terry is threatened.The Bats all react.Friends and family unite,and make things alright.





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Breakfast was always guaranteed to be a...lively affair at the Wayne household. At the very least, the dinning table housed Bruce, Dick, Wally, Terry (in a high chair), Damian, Tim, Cass, and Alfred. When Jason would burnt he toast at his own house, he and Roy would come over bright and early. When she was feeling especially brave or irreverent, Stephanie would come over, making sure to wear the booty short that Cass liked, and Bruce despised.

Today, we catch the Waynes on a sunny Saturday morning, and Alfred had chivvied his charges out to the veranda for their morning meal.

"It won't do to miss out on this glorious sunshine," the elderly man, proclaimed. "We mut capilatize on that vitamin D production, after all," he said, looking pointedly at Bruce's sallow complexion.

Bruce put on a sweater in protest, but was soon coaxed out of it with Dick tempting him with Tummy time with baby Terry. Bruce ripped off his shirt to reveal his very hairy torso. Selina, who had stayed over, eyed it greedily.

Bruce took Terry from Dick and balanced his grandson on his stomach, where Terry happily settled. Selina slunk over, and began petting Terry, who purred contentedly. "Little kitten," Selina cooed, and dangled a string in front of Terry, who batted at it happily.

What started out as an idyllic affair, however, was not to end as one.

Suddenly, the beeper attached to all Wayne family members began to go off. "The Batcave is compromised," Bruce grunted. Silence fell over the table as Bruce pulled out his phone and activated the security camera feed. "Bane," he growled.

"He knows about us, Bruce," Dick whispered. "He knows-" Suddenly, Dick's personal phone went off. "It's Slade," he read quickly. "He says that there's a ransom out for Terry. All the villains are bidding on him. Oh, Bruce!" Dick cried, terrified for his son.

Bruce grabbed Dick's arm. This was the first time that he had had his child being threatened. But Bruce was a veteran.

"Focus, Dick!" He growled. "You can't afford to panic."

"Take Terry and run," Jason suggested, pulling an array of firearms out, and throwing some to Tim and Damian, who were extracting weapons themselves, or in Damian's case, conjuring poisonous looking spirit animals. Cass was the best of them, and was going to rely on her sheer rage and the force of her fists. "Dick, go-"

"Wally's not here," Dick fretted. "If I go deep cover, he won't be able to find us!" Dick looked at Selina. "Selina, you have to take Terry. They won't come after you. Please-"

Selina had launched herself out of her chair and grabbed Terry. "Never," she said, "say please. Not to me, and not for him," she said, bouncing Terry, who was beginning to get disturbed by the obvious tension around him. "Come on, kitten, we're going to see Auntie Selina's kitties."

"Ki'ee?"

"Yes, that's right, clever Terry-cakes," Selina praised, a forced smile on her face, even as she galloped away with Terry, hopefully towards safety.

"Secure the cave," Bruce ordered. "Dick, you're with me. Jason, with Cass. Tim-"

"I got Damian," Tim said quickly. They looked at each other, a mutually diabolical look passing between them. Bruce chose to compartmentalize and ignore it for the time being.

"Egads." Bruce shook his head. "He won't expect all of us at once. Let's go."

They found Bane tearing the cave apart, and fell upon him like lionesses on an elephant. Bruce and Dick were like a force of nature, waging a relentless assault on Bane, while Jason and Cass worked to deal intermittent but devastating blows from the sides. Slowly but surely, they were bringing Bane down.

And then Bruce fell.

It was sudden, and quiet. He went down when Bane elbowed his neck, his head snapping backwards from the force of the blow. He stumbled backwards and then collapsed, removing himself from the fight until the stars stopped dancing in front of his eyes. And regained conciousness.

Because, you know, trauma.

Even as Bane roared his victory, Tim and Damian struck.

The brilliant thing about being in a cave - apart from the ambience, that is - is the cleverly placed stalactites. While they had been waging a war on the ground, Tim had clambered up the ceiling using his grappling hook and waddled across using suction cups like a cat burgler, up to a particularly large stalactite. He had then rigged explosives around the hanging rock and given the signal for the tiniest bat to strike.

Damian hurled a fireball at the rigged stalactite, activating the bombs. The rock fell.

On top of Bane.

It crushed his skull.

Like, completely.

Just to be sure, Jason shot Bane's eyes out. For surety, y'know.

"H-he's dead?" Dick asked, even as the dust settled. "That's it? He's dead?"

Cass, who was busy sawing off Bane's now-definitely-dead head, looked up. "Um. Yup."

Tim dropped from the ceiling and pretended to be shocked for the security feeds. "Oh, DeAr, wHo cOuLd haVe PreDicTed SucH a ThiNg?"

"CeRtAinly nOt I," Damian joined in, though equally guilty. "Oh, what have our actions given rise to - psst, Grayson, is father awake?"

Dick checked Bruce's pulse - strong - and then his breathing. "He's still unconcious."

"Cool. We gotta dump the body. Cass, stop sawing," Jason hissed. Cass, who was now working on an arm, pouted and stepped back. "The thing's huge," Jason grumbled. "Where do we dump it?"

"Somewhere public," Dick said. "There's an offer out for Terry. If we can show that we dealt with Bane, it should deter further attempts at any sort of crime."

Jason stared at this suddenly cool and rational Dick, and found that he didn't like this man. He wanted his old Dickface back. "Okay," Jason agreed, then cautiously stepped forward. "Terry's safe now, Dick. He can come home."

Those words broke the dam. Immediately, Dick started to tear up. "Oh, Jaybird I was so scared!" He cried, flinging himself into Jason's arms. "I thought that Terry would be hurt, or killed, and I-"

Jason patted his brother on the head, shushing him frantically. "Hey, it's ok, Dick. It's over. We'll get Terry from Selina, and-" he glanced back at Tim, who was on his phone. "Tim!"

"What?"

"Dump the body!" Jason hissed.

"Working on it!" Tim hissed back. He dialed a number. "Hello~? Hi Cobb~" Tim sang into the phone.

"Is he seriously phoning the Talon right now?" Jason grumbled.

"We ended a threat to Terry's life - no, it's fine, don't bother - and we need to dump the body~" Tim paused and waited for Cobb to speak. "Yeah, it's Bane, can you help pweez~?"

Jason rolled his eyes and helped Dick stumble back upstairs so that they could call Selina, while Cass and Damian rolled Bruce into the medbay.

Upstairs, Jason frantically dialled Selina's number and held the phone so that Dick could listen in as well. "Pick up, pick up...hey Sel-!" Jason paused as Selina's harried voice came through. "Oh. Um. Okay. Bye." He looked up, just in time to see Bruce stumble through, his eyes wild. "So, um, Selina doesn't have Terry."  
Bruce looked ready to faint again.

"Jaybird! Complete your sentences!" Dick squeaked. "Bruce, Terry is safe."

"Oh thank go-"

"Slade took him."

Bruce paused. Prayed, for Dick's sanity, and his own peace of mind. When he opened his eyes, the world was not a better place than when he had closed it, because Terry was not in his arms, and Dick was still a vapid airbag.

"Bruce, it's fine, Slade loves Terry, and he has experience looking after babies, and Terry loves playing with his eyepatch-"

"This would mean that Slade has babysat Terry before," Bruce inferred.

Dick smiled guiltily. "Well...Joey said that he was going to wait to have kinds, and Rose doesn't want any, so..."

Bruce threw up his hands. "Terry is *my* grandson. All mine. And I'm getting him back," he decided. "Come on!" Bruce ordered, and stormed out, before he realized that he didn't know where Slade's civilian home was. "Dick!"

"Yeah?"  
"Where are we going!"

"Um...Joey's place," Dick said, checking his texts. When Bruce continued to look like a prune, Dick elaborated. "Joey? Joey Wilson? Jericho from the Titans?" Still nothing. "Oh come on Bruce, you remember," Dick coaxed, "the sweet blonde with the lute. He plays for the Gotham Philharmonic Orchestra."

"Oh. That one," Bruce bit out, no fonder of Slade's spawn than the man himself.

"Bruce! Be nice, Joey's sweeter than yellow cake!"

"I think my spleen just ate itself in disgust," Bruce mused. "Come on, we're going to un-kidnap my grand-baby."

"He wasn't kidnapped, Slade is nice-"

The argument continued in this vein until they were halfway across the city, and Bruce stopped the car at a signal light. "Wait."

Jason looked up from his phone screen. "Huh?"

"What happened to Bane?"

Dick looked at Jason, sharing a moment of sibling telepathy, before replying. "He, um, died."

Bruce's head swivelled around to the backseat so fast that Jason and Dick screamed, convinced that Bruce was posessed. "What?"

"He knocked down a stalactite and it crushed his brains," Jason lied through his teeth. "Tim is cleaning the mess up right now, so we don't have to go home to Bane brain on the floor."

Bruce fell silent, his eyes never leaving his sweating sons. Then he shrugged. "I hated that guy," he muttered.

Dick beamed. "Oh, I hated him too, Bruce!"

"Are you sure that Tim doesn't need help though?" Bruce asked. "Bane was a big critter, and Tim is so tiny-"

"His new best friend is helping."

"The Talon is IN MY CAVE?"

"Bruce the signal turned green," Dick said helpfully, and they were off again.

Eventually, they arrived at Joey Wilson's house. Bruce knocked testily, and waited for the door to open. And there, sat on the couch, enjoying tummy time that should have rightly been Bruce's - was Slade Wilson.

"Oh, Wayne," Slade drawled lazily, "I see that you're up and about again."

"Boos!" Terry cooed, and Bruce noted that his grandson now wore a miniature eyepatch, just like Slade.

Bruce quickly snatched Terry up and removed the eyepatch and covered his grandson with batty little kisses. "There, there," he rumbled, "you're safe now, Terrykins. Real Grandpa has come to take you home."

"Technically, Terry doesn't have a 'real' grandpa," Slade muttered. Bruce wished that he would die.

"Don't fight," Dick said, flouncing forward, "Terry loves everyone equally!"

"But me the best," Jason announced. "Isn't that right, Terry-berry?"

"Jay!" Terry grinned, and flailed to go to his godfather.

Meanwhile, Slade had managed to ooze over to Dick. "Here's Terry's baby bag," he said, adjusting the strap onto Dick's shoulder. "You will notice that it is lighter by one diaper and a handful of baby powder."

"Thanks so much, Slade," Dick said, giving one of his I'm-ever-so-grateful smiles. "You really saved the day today."

Slade preened and slung a muscled arm around Dick's shoulder. "Think nothing of it. Anything for one of," Slade paused, looking meaningfully at Bruce, "my boys." Dick giggled.

Bruce gasped.   
Jason rolled his eyes. "You have precisely one other 'boy', he said, pointing at Joey, who was in the corner, watching the scene playing out, right in front of his salad.

"Rose counts," Slade insisted.

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Do so," Rose insisted, despite not knowing what was being talked about. "What're they talking about?" She demanded of her brother.

Joey, his mouth full of cucumber, signed back, describing in lurid detail the whole sordid affair, with intermittent squeaks from Dick when Joey deviated from the story by takng creative license.

Rose turned to Dick. "Someone put a bounty out for Terry? On a baby?"  
"He's a Wayne baby," Bruce said. "We'll do anything for him, and by that alone, he's worth a lot."

Suddenly, Joey started doing a little jig. Once everyone was looking, he turned on the television. "Breaking news," a news anchor was saying, her eyes wide, "the body of Gotham crminal Bane has been found at the Gotham docks. A note attached to the torso, which was noticably separate from the head, reads, 'Don't mess with my family, love, The Talon'. If this is true, then the entity known as The Talon has ended the threat of Bane-"

Slade quickly checked his evil-boi.gotham.org blog and saw that the bounty for baby Terry had been removed. "They're running scared," Slade noted, perusing the villain chat group logs. "They think that the Talon is Terry's relative from his birth family."

"No one suspects a Wayne?" Dick asked.

Slade snorted. "No. Wayne is too much of a social ditz to garner much suspicion. No, they think that Terry has a evil little guardian angel."

"Wow. Dramatic," Jason muttered. "But still, it works out for us. Hey Bruce, you're going to have to send The Talon a fruit basket."

Bruce grumbled, loath to send the Talon anything. "He killed my ancestors, he doesn't get a fruit basket."

"Tim will probably take him clothes shopping, then."

"I'll send the damned fruits," Bruce said quickly, his lizard brain throwing up a memory of the time that Tim had roped the Talon into going to H & M with him. "How is Tim? Did you hear from Cass and Damian?"

"Tim is faking fatigue from the fight to swoon into Kon's arms, as per Damian's text," Jason said, showing Bruce a picture of Tim, clad in a swishy white cotton dress, barefoot, with classy pearl jewelery adoring his nack and wrist, lying sexily in Kon's highly muscular arms, one delicate hand splayed across Kon's chest to steady himself.

"Not too fatigued to put on lipstick, I see," Bruce grumbled, noting the cherry blossom hue on Tim's lips, and the blush on his usually pallid cheeks.

"Haw," Slade laughed, glad that Bruce was feeling pain. Dick slapped the man's arm playfully, making Bruce see red.

"We're going!" Bruce declared archly. "Dick, come!"

"That's what he said," Jason giggled, along with Slade's terrible cakckling child - Joey had to sign out his sinister laughter. Somehow, vigourously signing 'HEE HEE HEE' was not as intimidating as the actual thing.

Bruce gasped, and quickly covered Terry's teensy ears before scurrying out. Dick and Jason followed, after bidding Slade and his spawn a sincere goodbye, with Dick pausing for hugs.  
  
Bruce was waiting in the car, and signalled for Jason to drive. He himself was too busy fussing over Terry in the back seat, awash with anxiety that he had almost lost his best baby boy. Terry, for his part, had conked out as soon as he was placed in his car seat, full of applesauce and love.

Dick sat down on the other side from Terry, and gently stroked a finger down his soft, chubby cheek. "You're safe now, Terry-pie," he sang softly. "Daddy and the fam will make sure of it." Dick looked up at Bruce, and held his hand out. Bruce took it, and frowned.

"Dick, you're shaking," he murmured, placing his own warm, dryer hand over Dick's clammier one.

"How do you do it, Bruce?" Dick whispered, his eyes wet. "How did you manage all those times when it was me, or Jay, or Timmy, Dami, or Cass who was missing? I can't imagine-"

"Because I knew that you'd come back," Bruce said. He looked at Jason, who was pointedly ignoring the emotions oozing behind him. "And when Jason didn't, I...I didn't know what to do with myself," Bruce admitted. "My boy was gone, and I wanted to follow him. But I knew that it would devastate you," Bruce said.

"Children are your most powerful motivator, Dick," Bruce explained. "You have to let them be your strength, not your weakness."

Dick sniffled wetly and cradled Terry to his chest, where the baby snuffled happily. "Thanks, Bruce."

Bruce grunted, and looked out the window, only to jump, startled. "Good god!"

Dick leaned forward to see what had startled Bruce, and giggled at the sight of the Talon and Tim, in his their civilian clothes, walking down the sidewalk armed with shopping bags of clothes. Bruce spluttered when he spied a tiny Victoria's Secret bag amongst Tim's purchases.

Bruce made to get out of the car, but was held back by an amused Dick. "Oh let it go, Bruce, Timmy deserves a little post-plotting shopping spree. He did so well today." Dick rolled the window down and called out, "Timmy!"  
Tim looked over and waved. "Hi!"

"Timmy, Dami's growing out of his little shorts! Could you pick him up some?"

Tim grinned. "Sure, we'll hit up Baby GAP."

Cobb chuckled delightedly. "How sinister."

The cackling couple waddled away, leaving Bruce and Jason to stare disbelivingly after them, and then at Dick. "You need to get a life," Jason informed Dick.

"Don't be mean," Dick pouted. "I just like to organize Dami's little closet."

"Noob."  
"Don't use bad words in front of Terry!" Dick said shrilly.

"It's not even-! Oh my god," Jason groaned and looked at his nephew. "Don't be a goober like your daddy, Terry-pie," Jason cautioned his little nephew, who smiled gummily at him. "Oversensetive, over-invested overly-flexible little goober."

Dick continued to squeak protests even as Jason pulled into the garage, and let him out, making sure to snag Terry on the way in. "Uncle Timmy and Uncle Damian did a little murder today, Terry," Jason informed him softly.

"Muh-duh," Terry repeated cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we gotta be quiet about that. I don't really care though, and neither does daddy, because they did it to protect you. We'd do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe," Jason whispered, as he put Terry down for his nap.

Just then, Damian came sailing in. "What ho, Todd," he greeted Jason breezily, before dragging his little divan over to lounge next to Terry. "What ho, Terrence."

"Wa 'o," Terry babbled happily.

"Oh my god, stop it, the baby's picking up on your oddities," Jason said, horrified.

Damian proceeded to settle into a game of 'got your nose' with Terry, with his own humorous twist. "Now Terrence, we shall engage in a game of 'Defend The Nose'," Damian said. "I will try to 'get' your nose, and you must slap my hand away." Damian moved deftly, booping Terry's nose. "Aha! I have 'got' you nose! Next time, defend yourself, hm? Let us try again-"

Jason watched with mounting amusement as Damian repeatedly 'got' Terry's nose, only for Terry to reciprocate. "Oh ho!" Damian beamed. "What is this? Is this a retaliatory attack? Very good, Terrence, access your bloodlust!"

"Nose!" Terry squealed, and valiantly made a grab at Damian's button nose, only to lunge too far and fall on his tummy. He righted himself and sat back up, giggling. "Dami!"

"Once more, Terrence, but with less giggling!" Damian instructed. "En garde!"  
Suddenly, Jason felt a pair of smooth arms circling his waist. "Hey Dickface," Jason greeted him. "Come to see Damian's disturbing childhood games?"

"He tries his best," Dick said easily. He leaned against Jason, melting into his brother's dependable, hard, swoleness that belied a squishy centre of love and protectiveness. "Today was something, huh?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed, sinking right back into Dick.

"Thanks, Jaybird," Dick whispered, his voice catching.

"Anytime, Dickhead," Jason murmured back soothingly, raising his hand to card through Dick's hair.

"Anything for family."

***  
***

TIMMY'S FASHION BLOG

In this fic, Tim wore:

[Tim's Cotton Dress of 'Purity'](https://www.amazon.com/BerryGo-Womens-Embroidery-Spaghetti-White-M/dp/B07MDBR9ZX/ref=sr_1_4?keywords=white%2Bcotton%2Bdress&qid=1556713219&s=gateway&sr=8-4&th=1)

[Tim's Pearl Jewelry](https://www.amazon.com/GreatFun-Elegant-Necklace-Earrings-Bracelet/dp/B075DXB1NY/ref=sr_1_88?crid=VV45F1V3FHOZ&keywords=white+pearl+jewelry+set&qid=1556713372&s=gateway&sprefix=white+pearl+je%2Caps%2C407&sr=8-88)


End file.
